


In the Bathroom

by hubbleimage13



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: 5x1, Choking, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My First Fanfic, Rough Sex, Sex, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/pseuds/hubbleimage13
Summary: Missing scene from Season 5 Episode 1 (I Came to Sleigh) between Reade and Zapata in the bathroom of the safe house when they have sex.“'You really think you’re the best I could do?” Tasha Zapata whispers to Edgar Reade in the bathroom of the old shelter the team was currently occupying. “100%” Reade states confidently while leaning into a slow kiss with Zapata’s back against the wall. The kiss was slow. The end of tiptoeing around their feelings for each other, and accepting that they could be great. A kiss that started slow and intimate soon turned fast and passionate.'"
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Tasha Zapata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	In the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning is modeled after what is said and done in the show. I hadn't seen a version of this so I thought I'd give it a shot.

“You really think you’re the best I could do?” Tasha Zapata whispers to Edgar Reade in the bathroom of the old shelter the team was currently occupying. 

“100%” Reade states confidently while leaning into a slow kiss with Zapata’s back against the wall. The kiss was slow. The end of tiptoeing around their feelings for each other, and accepting that they could be great. A kiss that started slow and intimate soon turned fast and passionate. Reade kisses down Zapata's neck: under her ear first, then at the base of her neck at her collar bone. She melts. This is finally happening, and even though it’s happened before at his apartment, something about this time sticks out. Something about this time feels infinite. Ed kisses back up Tasha’s neck. She feels his tongue firmly brush up the side. 

Their hands have been holding each other’s sides — Reade’s thumbs drawing small circles over Tasha’s fitted shirt, Zapata’s fingers gripping at Ed’s jacket — but after his trail of kisses up her neck, his hands move up to hold Tasha around her ribs. His thumbs and index fingers brushing against her breasts from the outside. 

With a quick smirk that says "hell yea, baby", Tasha commands, “Do that again.” Edgar is happy to oblige. She doesn’t let him kiss her again with the same gentleness as the first time; she beats him to the kiss with passion filled eyes and crashes her lips into his. She quickly moves her hands to cup his face bringing his lips closer if that were even possible. The fast escalation of their kissing tells them both that this event is going to be fast, rough, and explosive. 

Reade glides his hands the rest of the way up Zapata’s body, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, to reach her shoulders and remove her jacket. Zapata’s hands quickly find their way from Reade’s face to his belt buckle and tries but fails to unbuckle him without breaking their kiss. Once her jacket is tossed onto the floor, Ed resumes his journey exploring Tasha’s neck. She tries again to remove Ed’s belt and in her hast feels his erection pressing into her hand. 

“You sure about this?”

He looks deep into her dark brown eyes and cups her face lovingly, “Absolutely. I don’t have a condom though.”

At his answer, her excitement did not only show on her face, but between her legs grew more wet with the thought of doing more than giving him a blowjob or him fingering her. “Me too and I’m on the pill.” They quickly removed their own clothes and help the other remove theirs. Soon Ed was standing in front of Tasha in his tented boxers and pants around his ankles in awe of who was before him. She was standing there, glowing as sparse sunlight crept through the window, in her bra and underwear, also with pants around her ankles. They stood there for a moment admiring the other. They each felt so in love with the idea of what could be. Not just in the future after this whole ordeal in Iceland, but what their sex will be like. Rough? Intimate and slow? They already had the latter in Reade’s apartment, so it was settled. Through some kind of shared wavelength being partners forms, they agreed: rough sex. 

They are only standing a foot or so apart, but they crash into each other with incredible force. Tasha grabs Ed’s face again pulling him tight as Ed reaches down to slide his boxers as far down as they can go. On his way back to standing, he brushes his hands firmly against Tasha’s legs making sure she feels his presence. When he gets to her ass, he pauses and grabs it hard massaging for a moment. He picks her up and pins her against the wall behind her, and her knees squeeze his hips to secure her place. After a minute more of deep, tongue crashing kisses, Ed moves his right hand from Tasha’ ass to her labia. 

Feeling for her readiness, Reade groans, “Damn, Tash,” and starts to rub up and down between her folds. Tasha is so completely surrounded by Ed that she is overwhelmed. Zapata tips her head back against the wall and moans his name, “Ed.” He is so in awe of this woman tightening her hold on his hips that he resumes his wet and sucking kisses under Tasha’s ear. Whatever he’s doing with his tongue and his lips is really doing it for her. She feels more warmth under her, and Ed finds it easier to massage her. 

“Stop teasing me and do something,” she is getting antsy. Happy to follow any command, Ed slides his middle finger into her vagina on his downward trajectory from circling her clit. Tasha moans again, this time a little louder, and Ed has to move his other hand from her ass to her mouth to muffle her glorious sounds, so Patterson and Weller don’t hear them in the other room. With the curling of his long finger and the thought of him stifling her breath, Zapata rolls her eye back before shutting her lids. Reade goes to move his hand from her mouth since she’s quiet now, but she has other plans. 

“Grab my neck,” she wants to try something new. She’s never done this before, but she trusts Ed with her whole being and has a feeling he would enjoy it too. She was right. At the idea of being in so much control with Tasha, having his hand around her neck, Ed withdraws his one finger only to insert two more. As he slides in three fingers now, her vagina stretches to accommodate him. “Oh my — yes,” she applauds, and he moves his hand from Tasha’s mouth to her neck giving it firm pressure; not enough for Zapata to enjoy it, but enough for her to know he’s all in. Always. 

He’s pumping into her wet core now at a steady pace and feels her knees grab his hips tighter. “Yes, Ed; just like that.” Tasha lifts her head off of the wall to look Ed in the eyes. His erection straining. Tasha moves her right hand to Reads shoulder and grips it tightly, and she moves her left hand to wrap around his waist resting her elbows on her knees. Still locking eyes, Tasha asks him to squeeze her neck tighter, moving her neck to emphasize her request. With his hand still on her neck, Reade increases his pressure, his thumb and fingertips now forming slight depressions into her skin. 

She didn’t ask for it, but Reade starts circling Zapata’s clit with his thumb. Surprised at the new sensation, Zapata bucks her pelvis into his hand. The combination of Ed’s fingers in her vagina, his thumb circling her clit, and his other hand squeezing her throat causes her desire to ascend. Her orgasm is approaching, and thanks to Reade’s hand being around her throat for muffling her moans or else Patterson and Weller would’ve heard her ecstasy. And she’s sure Jane could’ve too even though she’s outdoors. 

Between Tasha’s moans of pleasure, she gasps out, “Yes, Ed. Almost there,” just in time for him to brace himself for her walls to clench around his fingers and her fingertips to dig into his back and shoulder. Her legs shiver down to her toes as her orgasm rushes through her. Ed loosens his grip around her neck and sweetly caresses her jaw. Reade slows his thrusts with his fingers to delay the end of her climax. 

“That was —,” Reade begins to say but is unable to finish as he is lost in Zapata’s eyes when they open.  
“Yeah, that was,” she echoes. Reade removes his fingers from between her legs and under her jaw, licks his wet fingers curious about her taste, and then rests them on her ass again. He really liked her taste, the right amount of everything. Zapata is so turned on by that move that she grabs Ed’s face again, giving him a deep, passionate kiss. Still hard, Reade reaches between them to grasp his erection. He pumps a few times and moves to rest his cock against her lips. The angle is just not right, and he doesn’t get the leverage he needs to rock her world. 

“Tash, I have to put you down.”

“What? Why?”

Completely oblivious to the move he originally tried to make, Zapata thinks he’s finished with their escapades. Reade sees her confusion, and to reassure her he kisses her hard, pouring everything he has into them. Excited again and back on track, Zapata loosens her grip on his hips and brings her legs back down to Earth. As soon as he feels her back on the ground, Reade grabs Zapata’s hips and spins her around. Her back to him and her front pressed against the wall. Once in place, Ed grinds his hips into Tasha from behind. Nice and slow. She’s able to feel just how ready he is causing her to drip with need. This grinding continues with the addition of neck and ear kisses while Ed unhooks Tasha’s bra and tosses it to the side with their shirts. Now he’s able to fully appreciate Tasha, he cups her breasts and rolls her nipples, and thinks about why he hadn’t done that earlier. From the groping alone, Tasha thinks she could climax again. 

Tasha’s moans pick up in frequency and volume, and once again Ed has to cover her mouth. Thinking they better leave the restroom soon before the team gets suspicious, Ed walks them a couple steps backward. Pausing his hip motion, he bends Tasha over, so she can rest against the wall bracing her upper body and face with her forearms. Zapata turns her head to look at the wonderful man behind her. He’s staring at her ass and back, and she can’t wait for what’s to come. 

“Ready?” Reade simply asks. 

“I think you can tell,” Tasha retorts referencing her incredibly wet labia. 

Reade takes the hint and while holding her ass, rubs his thumb around her clit and up to her entrance. Whatever amount of liquid is left on his hand, he uses to rub his erection before lining up his head with her entrance. He rolls his hips once and his head slips into her. Tasha quietly moans at the feeling of just barely being filled. Ed is overwhelmed with the feeling of his cock inside of her and begins to push himself farther into her. Once he’s completely seated inside her, he begins to pull out, just as slowly as he entered. Tasha rewards him with a deep moan from the bottom of her belly. This spurs Ed on to begin thrusting harder into Tasha. At first, each time his hilt met with Tasha, there was a loud slap. But they quickly corrected and were able to continue practically silently minus Tasha’s moans and gasps and Ed’s deep groans. 

Zapata breathes out, “I’m almost there. You?”

Reade picks his head up and sees Zapata looking over her shoulder at him. Damn she’s hot, he thinks to himself. But that one look pushes him closer toward his climax. “Yeah I am,” he quickly responds. Ed picks up the fast but controlled pace causing Tasha to bounce off of the wall she’s braced against more than before. Her nipples are diamond scratching hard and her breasts slap against the wall. A different sensation than she’s used to, but she enjoys it all the same, and moans louder to prove it. Ed’s thrust start to ram into her g-spot and Tasha is seeing stars. Her walls start to flutter with her climax approaching, and this sends her knees buckling. Ed feels her slipping and moves his hands from under her breasts to around her waist and hips. The perfect position to drag a finger over her clit. Sending Tasha over the edge feels like his cock is in a well lubricated vice that’s pulsing and squeezing in all the right places. Reade prolongs Zapata’s orgasm by thrusting a couple more times, and then releases his cum with his own orgasm. 

Sweaty, he rests against her with his cock softening inside her. Tasha, not happy that she can’t see him, turns around forcing them to disconnect their bodies. With emotions flooding them both, they look into their eyes and kiss one more time before cleaning themselves off and redressing. 

Looking into his eyes, Zapata starts to say, “Reade, I —”

Stopping her, he says, “I know, Tash, me too.”

He loves her and he knew she loves him too. But he didn’t want their first passion filled “I love yous” to be while on the run from the world and in a creaky old building. He gives her a sobering hug, bringing them back to reality. 

“Let’s do this. I’ve got you. Always.” They leave the restroom holding hands and sneak back into the community space of their temporary home hoping not to wake their team members. They are inches from having a successful tryst when Reade’s chair speaks. One damn squeak and everyone is scanning the room looking for intruders. They definitely know now that the only intruder was Reade into Zapata. 

“Oh, is this how it’s going to be from now on? The two of you just sneaking off to do it all the time?”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, so I'd love constructive criticism.


End file.
